This specification relates to determining geographical locations of network devices. Network devices can be physically located at different geographical locations (“geo-locations”) across the world.
Network devices can include routers, bridges, switches, and repeaters, as well as user devices which can be operated by a user. User devices, for example, personal computers and smart phones, that are coupled to a network, for example, the Internet, enable users of the devices to access resources stored on computers and storage devices that are also coupled to the network.